Diez días
by erencito
Summary: Estaba sola. Con sus padres divorciándose, sin Eren y Armin. Sola. Pero ya no le importaba ya nada de lo que pasaba le importaba. [AU]


_Día uno_.

Había estado observando por la ventana durante el receso. Sentada sobre su pupitre y sosteniendo el sandwich que comía, no dejaba de ver la escuela. Los edificios, las aulas y las zonas verdes que ofrecía; todo lo contemplaba. Su mirada se dirigió ahora hacia los estudiantes, algunos leían, hablaban, reían o jugaban. Fue cuando puso su mirada en cierto grupo de personas. Sasha jugueteaba con Connie, parecía que tenían una especie de competencia por ver quién tragaba más comida. Seguido de Marco y Jean, el primero leyendo un libro mientras que el segundo estaba recostado bajo un árbol durmiendo. Armin estaba al lado de Marco, estos dos entiendan su amor por la física. Y después estaba _**él**_.

Eren se encontraba, al parecer, en un duelo contra Annie. Aquella chica de tez pálida y cabello rubio le había ofrecido a enseñarle sus técnicas de combate a Eren. Técnicas de combate que Eren quería aprender. Técnicas de combate que Mikasa no sabía y aunque así lo fuera, él nunca aceptaría que le enseñara.

 _Eres muy tosca_. Recordó, una de esas raras veces que ella le ofrecía enseñarle pelear a Eren.

¿Tosca? Annie lo mandaba a volar 360 grados cuando entrenaban, si es que eso se llamaba entrenamiento. Él no se quejaba, al contrario, le había dicho que era necesario. Llegó a pensar que quizás Eren gustaba de Annie y por eso no había reclamo alguno contra ella.

Tan solo hacerse esa idea le daban náuseas. Pero en caso de ser cierto, no podía hacer nada.

Apartó su vista de la ventana y mejor decidió comer antes de que terminara el receso. Pues estaba sola. Siempre se sentía sola. Una soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. A pesar de que tenía a Eren y Armin como amigos, nunca fue suficiente. Eren escogería sin dudarlo a Armin antes que a ella. Sentía que era un estorbo para ellos dos en su amistad, ellos compartían un sueño de querer ser exploradores y ella no estaba dentro de sus planes. Junto a Armin se sentía bien, ella lo veía como a un hermano pequeño, pero aun así entre Eren y Armin había un vínculo más fuerte que entre ella y él, que entre ella y Eren.

Sí, en definitiva estaba sola.

Con sus padres divorciándose, sin Eren y Armin. Sola.

No le importaba, ya nada de lo que pasaba importaba. Sabía lo que iba a pasar después. Unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro ¿Por qué debería llorar? siempre era fuerte, siempre lo supo. No era novedad. Con la manga de su suéter se apresuró a limpiarse pues la campana había sonado y estaban por entrar sus compañeros. No quería que Eren y Armin la vieran así y después preguntarle el porqué. Cada vez que la encontraban llorando siempre respondía:

"Es que recordé algo."

"Es que estaba viendo una película."

"Es que estaba escuchando una canción."

Es que, es que, es que. Puros pretextos tontos. Jodida mentirosa. A veces se odiaba a sí misma por no decir la verdad. No quería verlos tristes y preocupados. Mikasa Ackerman siempre viendo primero por los demás antes que ella.

Oyó el ruido de los pasos que hacían sus compañeros, volteó a ver la puerta y vio como todos estaban entrando. Ymir abrazaba a Christa y le decía que se iba a casar con ella. Reiner hablaba con Bert mientras éste sólo veía a Annie. Jean abrazaba por el hombro a Marco y Eren estaba hablando con Armin.

Armin dirigió una sonrisa a Mikasa, al parecer no notó que había llorado. _Qué bueno_.

— Hey Mikasa. ¿Por qué no quisiste salir? .-Preguntó Armin.

— No tenía ganas. Quería estar sola.-Le dijo. Dirigió su mirada a Eren y notó que tenía la cara lastimada. Esa enana lo había dejado así. Se levantó de su pupitre para acercarse a él y tocarle el rostro.— Mira cómo estás ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimó mucho?.- Dijo preocupada. Ahí iba de nuevo con su lado maternal.

Eren suspiró, apartando la mano de Mikasa de una forma no tan brusca.— Estoy bien. Es parte del entrenamiento ya te había dicho.- dijo en un tono algo molesto.

— Eso no es un entrenamiento, Eren. Ella solo disfruta golpearte.

— No empieces por favor. No soy un niño o tu hermano pequeño para que me digas esas cosas y me trates de esa forma. Ah. Mejor me voy a sentar. No quiero tener problemas con el profe Levi si me ve de pie otra vez.

Eren se retiró, molesto, como siempre. Siempre era así, sabía que ella era la única culpable de esa actitud maternal que tenía, pero así la habían criado sus padres. Bajó la mirada, decepcionada de sí misma y se volvió a sentar.

Armin había mirado el espectáculo que siempre hacían. Sentía pena por ella y por más que quería decirle algo para levantarle el ánimo no sabía cómo. "Solo es un adolescente" le decía otras veces. Se incorporó a sentarse a lado de su amigo y de un susurro le dijo:

— Eren... No crees que... ¿Deberías de dejar de ser así con ella? Quiero decir, entiendo que eso te hostiga pero creo que también debes comprenderla. Sus padres se están divorciando y sólo nos tiene a nosotros.

Eren soltó un suspiro.— Armin, sé lo por lo que está pasando pero ella también a veces exagera demasiado. Ella también debe corregirse no sólo yo. Ponte en mi lugar también por favor.

— Supongo que... Tienes razón.

Había escuchado a sus amigos hablar. Probablemente de ella y su relación con Eren. Levi había entrado al salón, con un "Buenas tardes" y comenzó a pasar lista. Comenzando con ella después de eso ya no escuchó los demás nombres. La clase se tornó aburrida y lo único en lo que pensaba era en el futuro. Futuro que le gustaría tener.

— _Estoy bien_. Se decía a sí misma.

Y este día se convertiría en uno más del montón. Aburrido y sin sentido.

\- • - • - • -

 _Día dos_

Después de los acontecimientos de ayer. Las cosas no mejoraban, parecía que el destino definitivamente quería acabar con ella de una forma tan cruel y despiadada.

Los gritos de sus padres y sus discusiones comenzaron desde la mañana. Recién se estaba despertando y sólo se puso a escuchar las estupideces que decían. Probablemente hablarían de ella, otra vez. Mamá había tocado cuidar de ella. Sus padres habían acordado un horario para estar con ella. Su madre de Lunes a Miércoles y su padre de Jueves a Domingo. Pero al parecer surgió un problema entre los dos lo que ocasionó esa discusión.

 _"¡Nunca te preocupas por ella, yo soy la que más está a su cuidado!"_

 _"¡Tú no comprendes la gran cantidad de dinero que tengo que pagar por ella. Si no fueras una holgazana si tan solo te tomarías la molestia de buscar trabajo!"_

Fueron dos de tantas cosas que habían dicho. Siempre la metían a ella. Quizás era ella la que ocasionó que sus padres se estén divorciando.

 _ **Todo esto es tu culpa.**_

Le decía una voz.

 _ **Que tus padres se estén separando. Que Eren te odie y Armin no te ayude. Todo esto es tu culpa.**_

Quizás tenía razón. Lo mejor será volver a dormir y soñar con lo que ella quería. Un mundo completamente diferente y feliz.

Solo dormir y nunca salir de su habitación. _Dormir y nunca despertar._

— _Estoy bien.-_ Y cerró sus ojos.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Volví, con una nueva historia esta vez es mía x3 será un mini fic y será bien triste (?) eso espero crear XD Ya tengo la historia casi completa en mi cabeza así que es probable que no demore en actualizar :) aunque también depende de cómo lo reciban ustedes siendo la audiencia. En fin. Sería todo. Nos leemos luego.**

 **p.d. Quiero dedicar este fic a Mel 3 Ladywongs como regalo de cumpleaños** **ya que no le hice la Mikasa que quería XD**


End file.
